


Road to happiness

by Icequeen208



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, early 1900s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: In the early 1900s, young Barbara is in love with only one man but her father insists that she marry for money.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Road to happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had for Dickbabs. Enjoy 😊

It was getting dark as she walked along the cobble stones. She knew she could very well be caught but at this point she didn’t care. She almost stopped caring. She just wanted one thing. Happiness. Her only source of happiness was waiting for her not too far away. Barbara smiled thinking of him. His black hair, his blue eyes, his smile. God, she was in so deep but she would never let it show. Their love could not be and she hated how cruel life was. Richard sat on the park bench waiting for his lover. 

He waited patiently but one could only be patient for so long. He thought of how to start the conversation. He knew it would be touchy. It always was whenever he brought it up. His eyes glanced up as he saw a woman walking his way. His heartbeat sped up as it always did at the sight of her. As she approached, he stood and smiled, holding out his arms. 

“You made it.” Richard said, happily. Barbara smiled and walked into his arms. 

“Of course. I wasn’t going to let anything stop me tonight.” She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

This caused Richard to pull away and look at the beauty in front of him.

“What is troubling you?” 

She sighed, thinking she should probably just not tell him and forget her troubles and if there was one person who could make her forget her trouble it was the dashing man who had stolen her heart. 

“It’s nothing, Dick,” she said, using the name she had been calling him by ever since they met. He had told her she was free to call him that anytime she wished.

“Yes it is.” He stared into her eyes, knowing she would open up to him. She always did. 

“Let’s just go before someone sees us.” She said, taking him by the hand. He let her lead him back down the road and they hurried to get to his place. His place was a small but beautiful house, a mini mansion as Barbara would put it. His father was the city’s wealthiest man. In fact, Bruce Wayne practically owned Gotham. 

Sometime later, Richard and Barbara lay in his King size bed. They both felt a sense of freedom that they knew they couldn’t get anywhere else. 

“What are you thinking?” Richard asked, playing with Barbara’s fingers. He frowned looking at the ring on her finger. The ring he wished he had given her. 

“Just how I wish things were different.” She said, staring off into space. They let a moment of silence pass between them before Richard spoke.

“Things can be different.” He said, knowing she knew what he meant. He had offer to run away with her but she always hesitated. 

He knew she didn’t want to disappoint her father. She was getting married in the next couple of months to a young man who had worked with her father. Jason Bard. She had no interest in him but her father had found him suitable for her. After losing almost everything they had, Barbara and her father was left with no choice but to find her a man who could support her. 

“My father has been upset every since losing his job. I want to help but I don’t know what to do.” Barbara said, knowing there was really nothing she could do. A lot of people had lost their jobs and were having a difficult time. 

“I just feel like there has to be a better way. I know he wants to make sure I’m taken care of but.. “ she stopped suddenly 

“He can’t make you happy. We both know that, Babs.” Richard told her, referring to Jason as he caressed her arm. She lay with her head on his chest. 

“No but he can give me the financial security me and my father so desperately need.” She said as that was the very reason her father had chosen him for her. Jason bard was rich enough to give her all the finer things in life but she wanted none of it. Not if she couldn’t have the one man she truly loved. 

“I can give you the same thing.” Richard stated. It was no secret how wealthy the Waynes were but Barbara knew her father would never approve of Richard Grayson Wayne. According to Jim Gordon, Richard was a bit on the wild side. He saw Bard as more of a gentleman. 

“But you know he won’t approve.” Barbara said 

“You’re father or mine?” Richard asked. Neither of them had ever thought about what Richard’s father would think but neither cared much. 

“Probably both.” Barbara said, sighing. She trailed her fingers along his chest, feeling more relaxed then she had all day. 

“I feel like my life can never be what I want it to be.” She admitted 

The handsome brunette cupped her face and kissed her gently. She leaned into the kiss, needing to feel him close. Wanting to feel him close to her as only he could take away all her worries. 

When they parted, she looked into his eyes. She never thought looking into someone’s eyes could make her feel so many things. So many good things.

“Is that wrong? For me to want something more? Something better?” She asked 

“Not at all.” replied Richard. “That’s why you’re here.”

She nodded.

“Have you given it any thought?” Richard asked and she bit her lip. 

“I have but where would we go?” She asked. Running away to start a new life together didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“Anywhere. Just as long as we’re together.” Richard said, kissing her head. 

“We can’t just leave everything behind.” Barbara said, although she was actually considering it. 

“We won’t. We can come back anytime we want.” Richard said, stroking her hair. 

“Marrying for money isn’t something I ever saw myself doing.” Barbara said, thinking of how much things have changed. 

“Money is great but it’s not everything. When I was little, before Bruce toke me in, my family didn’t have much but we were happy.” Richard said. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Barbara said, tired of having to worry about their situation. She slowly sat up in bed.

“I know you don’t wanna be trapped in an unhappy marriage to someone you could never love.” Richard said as he let his hand trail along her smooth back. 

Barbara loved the feeling of him touching her in any way. 

“You’re right. I don’t.” She replied, attempting to get out of bed but was pulled back towards her lover. He held onto her tight as if she would slip away, never to be seen again.

“Stay a little longer. I missed you.” Richard said softly. His breathing came as a comfort to her. 

It had only been a few days that they hadn’t got to see each other and they were always anticipating the time when they could be together behind closed doors but that was never enough. They needed more. 

—

Barbara entered the house as quietly as she could. The early morning sun seemed brighter then usual. She knew her father would be awake by now and she hoped he wouldn’t notice her sneaking in. She closed the door and tried not to make a sound as she slowly made her way upstairs. When she reached her room she dropped down on her bed, toying with the ring on her finger. She thought about what Richard had told her. She could never be happy with Jason. Even if she tried, she would always be thinking of Richard. 

How could she go through with a marriage she didn’t want? She knew what she had to do. She didn’t care what anyone thought. She knew some people in the city didn’t think she was as lady like as she should be but she had always found a way to ignore them. She really didn’t mind the gossip. All she ever truly wanted was happiness. She toke the ring off and placed it on her bedside table. It was still early and she still had enough time to think about it but she was pretty sure what she wanted to do. 

A few nights later, Barbara found herself home alone. Her father was out with a former colleague. She waited right where she said she would. She and Richard had been sending each other love letters for months and she had informed him that she would be alone on this night and to meet him in her room. A smile formed on her lips when she heard him climbing up to her window. He gracefully slipped inside and found her sitting on her bed, leaning back on her hands, her legs crossed. 

“I was afraid you have forgotten about me.” She said 

“You know that will never happen.” Richard said, smiling. 

She smiled as she saw him approach her. 

“Good to know.” She replied before kissing him slowly. She brought her hand up to cup his face and he placed his hands on her hips. 

“I think you’ll be happy to know, I’ve made a decision.” Barbara said as the lovers parted.

“And that is?” Richard asked, tilting his head to the side

“I’m not marrying Jason. I can’t.” She said, much to Richard’s relief.

“Does that mean you’re ready for us to run away together?” 

“No, I just can’t marry him. I’m gonna let my father know. I know he probably won’t be happy about it but I need to do this if I want to be happy.” Barbara said, playing with a strand of hair that she had wrapped around her finger. A nervous habit she had. 

“I’m glad you finally decided this.” Richard said 

“There’s no way I’m gonna marry someone unless I love them and there’s only one man I love.” She replied 

“I’m sure Bruce can help your father get a new job. A better one. I know he was on the police force once so maybe he can get a higher up job at the gcpd.” Richard said, knowing that would make Barbara and her father both happy.

“I think that would be wonderful.” She said, unable to hide a smile 

“What about the gala?” Richard asked. Bruce was hosting a gala the next night and Barbara had been invited, if only by Richard.

“I’ll need a dress.” She pointed out 

“I’ll make sure you get one.” Richard said with a wink and a smile that always melted Barbara’s heart.

He could already imagine her wearing a long flowing gown that brought out her eyes with her hair up in a neat pile on her head, strands of her hair framing her face. Yes, she would be a vision and she was all his.


End file.
